MY LIFE STORY
by animelove143
Summary: It's been 1 year since sonic and friends disapeard and now it's up to me and my friends to find out whats happening note.I apolegize for any wrong spelling and other stuff
1. pilot

It's the year 3012. I was in school studing, when I heard my name on the school speaker I had no idea why I was called but like any good student I got up and went to the principle's I got in there the feeling was eerie like something was wrong and sadly their Principle told me my parents were charged for the murder of a congress men named charles.I was bauling and the teachers and the principle were comferting told me and my siblings to go home for today and as when we got home my brothers played video games my sisters were praying and i was waching then we got the call from child protective services my brother awnserd we were told we had to move from tokeyo japan to austin texas to live with our aunt Sue and uncle were crushed and yelling at eachother don't get me wrong we love our aunt and uncle but we would miss our friends other familiy and i was done with my first year of highschool so i would have to start the dosition was made so we packed all our stuff we had 20 bags and 5 carry our friends and family had a going away party and we left the next we got on the privet jet we were all gloomy.(note:my aunt and uncle are rich)as the plane took of i zoned out staring outside the jet four days of travel were hard on all of as those days went by we finily arrived at the airport we got off and uncle Jack and aunt Sue welcomed us that was the only moment of true they drove me and my siblings home to the mini mansion."So what does your house look like?asked Lee my younger brother."You just have to find out when we get Jack said in a goofy after that no one said anything so my awsome aunt turned up the radio the station was kiss F.M OUR we arrived home it was truly amazing.

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE THIS IS ANIE THE PANDA SIGHNING OFF OH AND STAY AWAY FROM STORMS COOKIES ;)


	2. Chapter 2

As I get out of the car I gaze upon the mini mansion it was amazing I ran upstairs to my new room it totally i unpacted my things and came down stairs there was delicouse pizza on the table."Come sit down with us Anie. said my aunt I said"sure".So I sat down and chowed down after we eat we played the wii sports i was killing my older brother Bruce at boxing it was so I sat down in I heard a ding ding from my samsung galaxy I was exited cuase it was luna and sky my 2 best friends I ran upstairs and put them on skype."SO how is houstan"?Sky asked"Awsome we live in a mini mansion and my room is totally amazing"!I replyed."Well give us a tour!".Luna said firmly."ok ok".I I picked up the coputer and carried it around the I was done we talked for awile when my aunt came up to my room and i had to go to bed I had me and the girls said good night and I went to I fell asleep I had a wonderful dream Iwas in a park with a really cute guy and we kissed and luaghed and swam in a lake and then we sat down on a blanket and as we leaned in for a kiss WOOSH he vanished and all the sudden I was in a grave yard it was foggy eerie and gloomy I felt insecure and alone but yet not alone.I felt a sudden urge to turn around and in my horror I saw the graves of everyone I then I saw some sort of blue and red hedghog with a black cloke he looked like a demon and he said"COME TO ME MY SLAVE FOR IF YOU COME WITH ME I WILL PROTECT YOU MY DEAR!"he said in a horrable demon said "Nooo!"So I picked up a rock and threw it at him then he turned into a horrable spawn of hell he looked like a mixture of a vampire and a warehog he pushed me down and started eating me and I yelled"I CAMAND YOU TO GET OF ME YOU DEMON I AM THE LORDS DUAGHTER AND I REBUKE YOU IN THE NAME OF JESUS!"Then I woke up it was 7:00 so I got ready for school and eat breakfast.

find out what happens next my peeps :p


	3. Chapter 3

So I finished my breakfest and got dressed."Anie come on we'r gonna be late for school!"bruce yelled."I'm coming don't get your paws in a twist!"I said. I heard a loud horn "It's the bus let's go!" yelled ming-ming my older sister I ran down the drive way and got on the a long ride on the bus we arrived at bus made a big stop as the doors on the bus opened a loud schreech was heard for the doors are very old.I was the last person on the bus I walked slowly to the steps carefuly steped step by step as if I was an astronaut taking the first step on mars.I was of the bus I stoped for a minute I gazed upon the school yard I had butterflys in my stomach my paws were sweaty I was so I swallowed my fear and I dashed for the front doors I swung the doors open I was I pulled out my ipod since music and GOD are my world so I put in head phones and played the song We R Who We R by I walked through the halls the principle came out and told me everything he told me I was gonna have a guide to show me around the school.A pink hedghog in a red jacket and skinny jeans and red boots came in the room she was so principle told me she was a sofmore and she knows the ropes and her name is Rosie she looke so fimiliar."Hi I'm Rosie I'll be your guide and hopefuly best friend."

thats it for now i got busy

don't eat storms cookies by


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for miss spelled stuff English not my best subject

Rosie started showing me around the classes the clubs the sports."Hey Anie?" She stopped and turned to me with a happy look on her face."we have a lot in common you wanna be friends?" She asked"sure your really cool and perky,but you look so familiar have i you been on tv before?" I asked she look like someone on tv"What,No, what are talking about?!" "I've never been on tv or in a group of fighters!" She replied in a tense tone of voice."umm..ok,well when does first period start?" I could tell she was hiding something ,something big,but I thought of that later.*time skip*Me and Rosie were in the same classes together,but no matter how much fun I had I couldn't stop thinking of home and my friends. I was zoned out during class when...BAM!...a ruler hit my desk the teacher had caught me "sorry miss young I'm just home sick."I said still thinking of Japan "it's ok anie ,but please pay attention." "Yes maim ." The school bell had rang it was my free period with Rosie we started talking "I heard you like to run a little,do you wanna have a little race ?" I said breaking a brief awkward silence "your on!" She had made a starting point by our lockers we both zipped thru the halls when I ran into a classmate "sorry,did I hurt-" I was stopped by a handsome young brown bear I look up in his soulful blue eyes and a cute flirty smile "sorry you ok there teddy bear?" He was good with rhymes when he reached out his hand and helped me up his paw was as cold as ice he smiled without showing his teeth"s-sorry, but I should apologize I was running in the halls." I said in embarrassment . But a silence reached into the moment for a moment it was just me and him locking eyes ."hellooo,möbius to Anie ."Rosie said waving her hand in my face "oh,sorry Rosie ,I gotta go see ya later." I waved him good bye *time skip* school was good I had invited Rosie to my house,but she seemed real cold near the brown in the me and Rosie were in the parking lot the brown bear came near us he was talking to me Rosie kept scolding him we stood there for minutes when ...SCHREEECh... A car came sliding near us when the brown bear used his paw and put a dent in it...

**did I leave you in the aww why was Rosie scolding the brown bear questions to be awnsered oh and stay away from storms cookies personal experience **


	5. Chapter 5

_So then he slowly pushed away the carthen asked if I was ok I told him I was fine I was amazed by his strength he turned to me and helped up I couldn't stop staring at him "are you sure your alright ?" He asked grabbing my hand my head was looking at the ground I mumbled "yea I'm fine." I sounded like a kitten " do you need me to do anything ,anything at all?" He had grabed my chin so he could stare into my eyes i had seen him before and all this made Rosie angry me and him locked eyes " hey I never got your name?" He had pulled me closer in I was 10 in. from his face"it's Anie lee panda,and yours?" I had leaned in closer "I have two first names logan Edward the brown, but you can call me logan." We were 3 in. From eachothers lips I only saw hearts and flowers around us meanwhile Rosie was furious and ran towards us stood in between us "hellooo mobius to anie."she said waving her hand in my face "we need to go your aunt and uncle are gonna be worried." She added pushing me to the bus "Thanks for your time COLD ONE!" She had yelled in an angry tone "bye thanks for saving me." I yelled "no prob see you tomarrow ." He added. *time skip* me and Rosie were playing wii in my house then we went outside and talked when a conversation about logan came up "hey Rosie ?" I had asked grabing a cookie my aunt made (not storm my aunt sue don't worry)_

_"Yes,what is it anie?" She turned to me "why were you so cold to logan?hes cute,sweet and strong." I had lost my train of thought "he is a good for nothing over grown teddy bear and he is a lyer!" as time went by Rosie had to go home when I found her drivers license in my room it read_

_Drivers license_

_name:Amelia_

_last:rose_

_**omg Rosie is really Amy rose how funky I wonder how our favorite panda is gonna react p.s when anie was 10 Amy rose ,blaze,sonic and shadows biggest fan. Find out what happens next time and I do not own wii or other sega charecters but anie is mine good bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps I need help my story is 90% sonic and friends 80% is twilight plot I haven't seen twilight in a long time mainly cause my mom mad me stop watching it so if there is a big twilight moment tell me I'm doing my own version of the first twilight movie chapter 20 will be new moon that's it thanks peeps bye**


End file.
